1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chlorine-containing pyrotechnic composition.
2. Relevant Background
Conventional colorful fireworks contain significant amounts of metal salts and perchlorate to generate the desired color(s). Such fireworks affect the environment since a small percentage of unburned stars or flares contain perchlorate and eventually may end up in drinking water. Another problem associated with known fireworks is the generation of a lot of smoke which causes major problems in enclosed venues as for instance sport stadiums inside cities.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,214,139 and 5,917,146 metal salts of several high-nitrogen, low carbon content energetic materials are presented as viable ingredients for low-smoke fireworks compositions. The high nitrogen, low carbon content energetic materials mentioned in these documents are, however, not readily available compounds. In order to prepare these compounds multi-step syntheses are required. Furthermore, in some of these syntheses environmental unfriendly, toxic or hazardous chemical precursors are required. These two issues increase the price of the metal salts of a high-nitrogen, low-carbon content considerably.